No One Mourns the Wicked
by thedinoknowsall
Summary: One-shot, Any 'Verse really. I just imagined it the movie-verse. Inspired by 'No-one Mourns the Wicked' from the play Wicked. Optimus Prime reflects on his enemy, and if he was truly 'wicked'. Mentions character death.


Author's Note: The plot bunnies. They apparently breed in my music. Listening to it, again, this time a song from Wicked (epic play, go see it) called No One Mourns the Wicked. Six minutes of awesomeness.

Anywho, I was comparing the play in my mind to Transformers, and I got this really funny idea (funny to me at least) when I compared the characters. Thus, uh, this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Wicked. It would be awesome, but, alas...

* * *

A messenger ran into the crowded main marketplace of the Iacon. "Good news! He's dead! The Lord High Protector is dead! The wickedest mech there ever was. The enemy of all of us here on Cybertron, is dead! Good news! Good news!" The crowd started to cheer and rejoice. This meant the war was over, and the Prime was back at his rightful place as Ruler of Cybertron.

Just as the celebration was starting to get into the full swing, someone shouted, "Look! It's Optimus Prime!"

The large figure of the Prime stepped out from the crowd he had been standing in onto a stand, "Fellow Cybertonians: let us be glad. Let us be grateful. Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of you-know-who. Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by outlive a lie. For you and -"

"No one mourns the Wicked!" Came an angry shout. The Prime's head whipped towards the shouter.

"No one cries 'They won't return!'" Yelled another. Again the Prime tried to find the person who yelled.

"No one lays a lily on their grave!" A group barked out.

"The good mech scorns the Wicked!"

"Through their lives our sparklings learn what we miss, when we misbehave!" A femme called, and she was answered by cheers. Optimus realized he was loosing control of the populous and quickly tried to regain it.

"And Goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the Wicked die alone. It just shows when you're Wicked you're left only on your own..."

The crowd eagerly started to call out the rest of the statement, "Yes, Goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the Wicked cry alone. Nothing grows for the Wicked. They reap only what they've sown..."

"Are people born Wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" Optimus asked, manly to himself.

* * *

***Flashback*** (squee! my first flashback. okay, dino, don't screw this up.)

Orion giggled when the other youngling pounced him both slamming into the ground. Tag was fun!

The other youngling giggled as well, crying "You're it!" as he ran away. Orion laughed out right after the other, getting back to his pedes.

"You have to count Orion!" One of his friends called.

"Ok!" He happily shouted back, and covered his optics with his hands. "One, two, three..." After reaching twenty, he uncovered them and glanced around. He caught a glint of silver darting back around a corner. Gotcha!

Orion crept with surprising stealth towards the other 'bot, springing around the corner and tackling the other youngling to the ground.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing? Jumping people randomly?" An irritated voice came from underneath Orion.

"Sorry." Orion apologized, "I thought you were playing with us. Why aren't you? Don'tcha wanna?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"I _don't_ want to play your idiotic game." The other grumbled, but Orion wasn't convinced.

"Why not?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Because _they_ don't want me to." He punctuated the 'they' with a jab of a finger at the other younglings, who had started to come out of hiding when Orion didn't start chasing them.

"Sure they do! C'mon!" Orion grabbed the other's hand and dragged him to the gathering younglings. "Hey, guys I caught him. Now he's it!"

The gathered younglings groaned. "Orion, your new here, so I'll explain this to you." The youngling who had tagged Orion stepped forward, "He," the little mech pointed at the other, "is Megatron. He doesn't play with us. Ever." The other younglings agreed.

"... Okay..." Orion agreed slowly, and let go of Megatron's hand. He took a step away from the small silver mech with the other younglings and they all--minus Megatron--went back to playing.

From that day on, Orion made sure to notice Megatron, and to get him excepted by the others. He never succeeded...

* * *

Optimus looked away from the crowd to hide the sadness in his optics, "So you see," He almost pleaded the crowd to really see what he had seen, "it couldn't have been easy!"

"No one mourns the Wicked!" They still called out, still oblivious to the truth hidden from them, "Now at last, he's dead and gone! Now at last, there's joy throughout the land! And Goodness knows! We know what Goodness is," Optimus' spark sank at those words. Did they truly know what 'Goodness' was? "Goodness knows the Wicked die alone!"

He died alone. Optimus had to fight his optics from leaking at those unintentionally depressing words.

"Woe to those," They continued heedless of their hurting Prime, "Who spurn what Goodness is they are shown. No one mourns the Wicked!"

"Good news!" The messenger called out from the crowd, intent on spreading the 'good' news to others.

"No one mourns the Wicked!" They bellowed together.

"Good news!" The messenger ran off to tell others.

"No one mourns the Wicked!"

* * *

Yup, Optimus is Glinda the Good Witch of the North. XD And Megs is Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. Total. Crack. *laughs*

Really, I thought that Optimus' and Glinda's thought's about their 'enemies' deaths would be similar. And, c'mon, Megatron, as Elphaba? She's an advocate for animal rights. He wants to take over the Universe. They. Are. Opposites. Makes it even more amusing to me.

All talking (except in the flashback) is taken directly from the song. I just changed a few things to make it make sense.


End file.
